With the large-scale development of unconventional oil and gas reservoirs such as shale gas and coalbed methane, it is necessary to conduct basic researches on the hydraulic fracture extension mechanism under complex stress conditions and geological conditions, so as to provide a strong technical support and guarantee for on-site fracturing. At present, the actual form of the on-site hydraulic fracture cannot be directly observed. Facture information, such as fracture orientation, length, height, and scale, can only be obtained indirectly through geophysical testing methods such as logging, micro-deformation, and microseism, or by means of a true triaxial hydraulic fracturing simulation device in the laboratory, etc. The hydraulic fracture width cannot be monitored in real time, so it is difficult to accurately understand the hydraulic fracture extension mechanism at site and the mutual influences during the fracture propagation.
In view of this, the inventor develops an experimental method for indoor real-time dynamic monitoring of a hydraulic fracture width based on the production and design experiences in this and related fields, so as to solve the problems existing in the prior art.